<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vauvantekohomma by Beelsebutt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733889">Vauvantekohomma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt'>Beelsebutt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Humor, Romance, Suomi | Finnish, huumoria, romantiikkaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Suomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2006-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2006-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:06:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Lucius oli totta puhuen hieman hermostunut, sillä ei ollut koskaan ollut naisen kanssa. Sillä tavalla.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vauvantekohomma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kirjoitettu 2006 haasteesta: "Lucius joka houkuttelee Narcissaa vauvantekohommiin." Biisi on Soul Captain Bandin "Vauvantekohomma", jonka lyriikat on upotettu tekstin sekaan, sillä en löytänyt niitä netistä (kirjoitin kuulemani perusteella).</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!</i>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>Eiks me ruveta jo hommiin, niihin vauvantekohommiin, hei, hei</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Vauvantekohomma, se on simppelii<br/>Siihen tarvitaan vaan pimppi ja pippeli<br/>Hei beibi, eikö lopeteta nyt se peli<br/>Ja mennään sitten suorinta tietä petiin</i>
    <br/>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>"Narcissa", Lucius sanoi mietteissään, kun he istuivat takkatulen loimussa. Heidän häävieraansa olivat juuri poistuneet juhlasta, jossa itse Voldemort oli liittänyt heidät mieheksi ja vaimoksi. Lucius oli totta puhuen hieman hermostunut, sillä ei ollut koskaan ollut naisen kanssa. Sillä tavalla.</p>
<p>"Mitä, mieheni?" Narcissa nosti katseensa liekkien leikistä. Lucius vilkaisi nopeasti hämärässä valaistuksessa hohtavaa vaaleaa kaunotarta.</p>
<p>"Tuota. Sinähän tiedät, miksi ihmiset menevät naimisiin?"</p>
<p>"Niin?"</p>
<p>"Niin, tuota noin. Noh, ehkä meidän pitäisi... tiedäthän..." Lucius teki pienen, omasta mielestään kaikenkertovan eleen kädellään, ja tunsi punan hiipivän poskilleen. Hän siunasi huoneen pimeyttä. Voldemortin nimeen tietysti.</p>
<p>"Toki. Olen valmis."</p>
<p>Narcissa ojensi kätensä, ja Lucius kiirehti auttamaan vaimonsa ylös tämän samettiselta istuimelta. Narcissa laski kätensä tuoreen aviomiehensä käsivarrelle ja katsahti tätä odottavasti. Lucius nielaisi ja lähti johdattamaan heitä kohti eteishallin rappuja.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>Ensin me riisutaan alasti<br/>Ja jätetään välistä myös kondomi<br/>Ja sitten voidaan ruveta vauvantekohommiin<br/>No eiks me ruveta vauvantekohommiin</i>
    <br/>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Narcissa seisahtui keskelle makuuhuonetta ja katsoi Luciusta, kun tämä laski kahdeksanhaaraisen kynttelikön yöpöydälle. Lucius heilautti taikasauvaansa ja sytytti seinille kiinnitetyt jykevät kynttilät palamaan. Ne loivat loistettaan ja heijastivat syysmyrskyn pimentämää ikkunaa. Sitten hän laski taikasauvansa yöpöydälle ja kääntyi katsomaan vaimoaan.</p>
<p>"Lucius?" Narcissa kysyi tyynesti.</p>
<p>"Mmh", Lucius mutisi.</p>
<p>"Meidän pitäisi riisuutua, eh, toimitusta varten."</p>
<p>Lucius nyökkäsi ja avasi nopeasti kaapunsa napit; samettinen, musta kangas valahti hänen jalkoihinsa. Hän riipi samaa vauhtia sukkansa jaloista, potkaisi kenkänsä nurkkaan ja jäi seisomaan ja katsomaan Narcissaa huohottaen hieman. Narcissan toinen kulmakarva oli kohonnut, ja hänen huulillaan kareili aavistus hymystä. Hän ojensi kätensä sivuilleen osoittaen eleellään Luciukselle, että tämän pitäisi huolehtia ennen kaikkea vaimonsa vaatetuksen vähentämisestä.</p>
<p>Lucius hämmentyi ja siirtyi lähemmäs vaimoaan. Hän tarttui tämän kaavun etumukseen ja avasi napit tärisevin käsin. Hän koetti olla katsomatta Narcissaa kasvoihin, sillä pelkäsi tämän huomaavan hermostuksensa, mutta kun kaapu oli avoinna, hänellä ei ollut muita vaihtoehtoja kuin nostaa katseensa.</p>
<p>Narcissan symmetrisillä kasvoilla loisti vieno hymy, joka Luciuksen peloista huolimatta ei ollut ivallinen vaan lämmin. Niin lämmin, että se sytytti poltteen hänen vatsansa pohjaan. Tunne oli uusi ja hämmentävä.</p>
<p>Narcissa nosti kätensä Luciuksen niskaan ja veti tämän lähemmäs. Heidän suudelmansa oli pitkä ja hekumallinen, ja sen seurauksena Lucius alkoi reagoida vasten Narcissan paljasta vatsaa. Hän nielaisi kesken suudelman ja oli tukehtua. Hän vetäytyi kauemmas ja yski sattumia kurkustaan. Hetken kuluttua hän tajusi painuneensa etukumaraan ja tuijottavansa nyt suoraan Narcissan intiimejä paikkoja.</p>
<p>Hän suoristautui nopeasti ja keskittyi luettelemaan mielessään sukunsa aatelisarvoja. Se sai aina hänen ajatuksensa selkenemään. Mutta kun hän laski katseensa Narcissan rinnoille, jotka olivat pitsisen, valkoisen vaatteen peittämät, hän karahti punaiseksi huolimatta kaikista arvokkaista sukulaisistaan.</p>
<p>Narcissa heläytti samettisen naurun, tarttui Luciuksen käteen ja nosti sen huulilleen. Hän suuteli miehensä kämmentä ja painoi sen sitten kaulalleen. Hän liu'utti sitä alemmas ja sai Luciuksen hengittämään hieman tiheämmin.</p>
<p>"Tule, rakkaani", Narcissa antoi kaapunsa tippua yltään ja veti miehensä kohti katossänkyä. Ja Lucius tuli.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>Mä sanon uuh<br/>Sä sanot aah<br/>Ja siitä tulee vauva</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Eikä kestä kauaa<br/>Yheksän kuukautta vaan, sitten tulee vauva</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Se on simppelii<br/>Beibi, beibi, beibi</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Jotkut luulee, että haikara tuo vauvan<br/>Jotkut hörhöt meinas kloonata ihmisen<br/>Ei, ei, ei, mä sanon, ihminen tekee vauvan<br/>Se on ihmisen lempi, joka tekee sen sen</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Se on simppelii</i><br/>Beibi, beibi, beibi<br/>Eiks me mennä petiin
    <br/>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Kesäkuinen yö oli jo valkenemassa, kun lapsenpäästäjä avasi kamarin oven. Hän nyökkäsi Luciukselle, joka oli jähmettynyt niille sijoilleen kuullessaan kahvan narahtavan. Hän pyyhälsi lämpimään huoneeseen ohi hymyilevän, vanhan naisen. Hän oli odottanut niin kauan.</p>
<p>Sängyssä, nousevan auringon säteiden loisteessa, makasi Narcissa Malfoy pidellen käsivarsillaan pientä vauvaa. Lapsi tuijotti virkein silmin äitiään ja imi nyrkkiään. Narcissa kohotti katseensa, kun Lucius istuutui hänen vierelleen.</p>
<p>"Katso, Malfoyn suvun perillinen, meidän poikamme."</p>
<p>Lucius katsoi heidän lastaan tovin, mutta kiinnitti sitten huomionsa takaisin vaimoonsa. Hän suuteli kevyesti Narcissan huulia.</p>
<p>"Minä rakastan sinua."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>